Falling from Grace
by Yoho81
Summary: A man calls NCIS for help, claiming that someone is trying to kill him.While the team is investigating,it is discovered that he has a secret that could threten a member of the team.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**_

_Chapter One- Grace_

"_Who are you? What do you want? Just-just get away from me!" The man yelled, throwing another glass plate at the person walking towards him. _

_ "Honey, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" They said. All the man could do was stare at the knife in their hands. Cold sweat ran down his face._

_ "Get away from me!" He yelled._

_ "Dear, what is the matter with you?" They asked._

_ "Dear God leave me alone!" He cried. They got closer. The man panicked. "Don't touch me!" He ran into his room, desperately searching for his gun. The Marine core had forbidden him from having it due to his mental health. They said he was going to hurt someone. He guessed they were right. _

_ "My goodness boy, what are you looking for?" They asked. _Damn, _the man thought, throwing over his nightstand. He was desperate. The man then ripped open a drawer in his desk. Finally he had found it._

_ "Damian Smith what the heck do you think your doing?"_

_ "Get the hell away from me you crazy bitch!" He yelled. He pulled the trigger. They fell to the ground, blood seeping from their chest. He sighed a breath of relief, and laid down on his bed. That impersonator of his mama was gone. He couldn't wait to tell her. He closed his eyes. Sleep over came him. _

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I got up, and remembered the events of the night before. I run out of my room and to the phone, where I dial mama's number. She will be so glad to hear what I did. That evil person is gone for good and I needed to tell mama right away. I lift the receiver to my ear, awaiting mama's sweet voice. The phone rings. _Pick up! _I think. That's what I always think when I am about to call mama. She is so beautiful. I hear a ring behind me. Startled, I turn. And there is mama, sweet and lovely mama, dead. My heart stops beating. Tears form in my eyes. I wipe them away, no tears. My commanding officer said crying made you weak, and I took his advice. I walked over to her. I couldn't help but cry. She was my only love, my only friend. There was a note sitting atop her chest. I knew right away who did this.

_Another one gone, just stop trying and just give in. Or else all of you will be dead. _

I had seen this message before, on Tommy and Jan. On Mason and Ozzie. On Jude and Max. On my entire platoons bodies, my friends' bodies. This sicko would not stop. I needed help. My mind raced and I was crying. Mama said that there were these nice people who would help me if anything went wrong. She gave me their number. I went to my desk and looked at the paper she had only given me yesterday. NCIS. I needed them now, I really did. I dialed, and prayed to God that they would pick up.

"Hello, NCIS this is Special Agent Timothy McGee how may I help you?" McGee asked. Tony made a face. Tim gave him a quick shut-the-hell-up-Tony and he fell silent.

"He-hello?" A man's voice spoke.

"Uh, yes, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS do y-"

"Someone just killed my mom," the man said. McGee was taken aback.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Someone killed my mom and my entire platoon," the man said.

"Sir, where are you?"

"At my house."

"Where is that sir?"

"5468 16th Street..."

"Sir we will be there in a moment to help you," McGee said.

"Thanks," the man said, then he hung up. McGee hung up.

"Who was it McGoogle?" Tony asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure. He said that someone just killed his mother…" McGee said.

"That sounds serious McGee. Grab your gear." McGee stiffened. He hated it when his boss came out of nowhere. And always at the worst times. McGee sighed and grabbed his gun and backpack, running to the elevator where Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were already waiting.

"What took you so long Probie?" Tony asked with a smile.

I waited for them to come, fearing for my life every second. I couldn't bear to look at mama, lying there with blood pooled around her. After I made the call, I ran outside and threw up. This guy was a monster, trying to torture me. Sending someone to hurt me was bad, but sending someone to hurt mama, that was the devil's work. I hated whoever did this, and I was ready to kill him. I stood on the porch, waiting for the bullets to hit me. I waited and waited, my heart pounding. I sat down and I cried.

They arrived sometime later. I looked up just as several white vans pulled up in front of my house. An old man walked out of the first van, briefcase in hand. His shirt said "Medical Examiner". I knew that he was here to take mama away. A young man with curly red hair, also a medical examiner by his shirt, followed him. He was pushing a gurney that was also for mama probably. Someone got out of the second truck. He was also on the older side. He was a marine I guess, by his haircut. Behind him, a young pretty woman who was punching a young man with slightly spiked brown hair. By my experience, he was a somewhat of a lady's man. Then the last person walked out.

_"Who are you?"_

He looked familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it.

_"Your dead."_

I knew I had never seen him before in my life, I didn't even know his name. Yet, for some reason I hated him.

_"Your gonna be dead soon like your mom."_

Then I remembered. He was the man I dreamed about last night. He was the one who hurt mama. He was the guy who hurt my friends and family. That was the sick bastard who ruined my life. He walked up to the old marine, and said something to him. I stared; ready to run inside and blow his head off, and I didn't even know his name.

"McGee! Get the camera!" The spiky haired guy yelled. The man perked up. It was him. The man from the phone, Agent McGee, it was him. He seemed like such a nice guy. Well, so was the rest of my platoon. I knew deep down that I was going to have to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I couldn't believe he was in my home, under my roof. That son of a bitch was right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing about it. If they only knew what he had done, they would share my rage. He walked by me, and I had to use all of my willpower to stop myself from killing him right now. I cursed myself for missing the opportunity. Damnit. I watched him look down on mama. I wanted to yell at him to get away from her! He called over to the woman about something weird with mama. They studied her, touching her. I wanted them to get the hell away from my mama! Especially him, not as much the woman. He was a monster, and needed to be stopped. He needed to be eliminated. I did not know how to though. Then I thought of it, and my plan was so great, I couldn't help but smile.

Tony surveyed the scene. According to the Lance Corporal, the intruder had walked in while he and his mother were watching TV. He had come in, and threatened to kill him and his mother for what they had done to his people in Iraq. His mother had tried to fight back, and the intruder had shot her. In a state of panic, the intruder had ran. In the sight of his mother's corpse, he ran into his room and fell to the floor. But something didn't seem right.

"Hey boss, I think you should check this out," Tony said.

"What is it DiNozzo?" His boss walked over and asked.

"Boss, according to the Lance Corporal the intruder knocked down the door, threatened them, and when his mother tried to fight back, he killed her, right?"

"According to him yeah," Gibbs said.

"But," Tony said, pointing at the door, "does that look like it was kicked in to you?" Gibbs examined the door.

"Not really DiNozzo, what are you getting at?"

"Something's not right here boss," Tony said.

"Why do you think that Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Just call it a gut feeling," Tony said. Gibbs didn't say a word.

"Hey boss!" McGee called.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs asked, turning away from his senior field agent.

"I think I found the murder weapon," McGee said, pulling out a small gun with a silencer attached to it.

"No why McProbie would the killer hid his weapon here?" Tony asked, glancing at Gibbs.

"Maybe he was trying to frame him," Ziva said from the other side of the room.

"Maybe…" Tim said. Ziva handed him and evidence bag. He carefully slid the gun into the bag and sealed it shut.

"Sir…" came a voice from behind. McGee turned around to find that the Lance Corporal was standing right behind him.

"Uh… yeah…" McGee said.

"What about me?" The Lance Corporal asked.

"Your coming with us," Gibbs said, "from now on you are under the protection of NCIS." The Lance Corporal nodded and followed Gibbs out of the room. McGee stared after them, and could not shake the feeling that he was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

I couldn't believe my luck. I was so close to the moment where he would be dead that I could not contain myself. The whole car way to the NCIS building, I kept smiling and laughing the whole time. One of the agents, the one with the spiky hair, kept giving me strange looks. I think that he thinks that I am going insane. The woman glared at him and the looks stopped. I still smiled. The thought of his death made me euphoric. I could not wait for my plan to go into motion.

I was so angry I should kill him now. He was driving, so it would be easy.

But at the same time, I would feel bad.

But he had to die, he killed mama.

What if he is innocent? What if I was making a mistake?

He did it! I know he did! He was the only one who could!

He maybe didn't.

Of course he did.

What if he didn't?

Yes he did!

I'm not sure…

"Yes he did!" I screamed out loud. Everyone in the car gave me strange looks. I bet they think I am going crazy. If they knew the happiness I felt, they would do the same thing. They would feel like I do know, invincible. I had to act soon, or I fear I shall really go insane.

When they arrived back at the NCIS headquarters, they gave the evidence to Abby and the rest of the forensic team. Then, Gibbs ordered McGee to take the Lance Corporal to the conference room while everyone else took a look into the life Lance Corporal Damian Hemingway.

McGee and the Lance Corporal sat in silence, the man sometimes twitching and muttering to himself. McGee honestly wondered what was going on inside of his head.

"Damnit DiNozzo just put the dam file onto the plasma!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry boss, McGeek is the one who usually does this sort of thing," Tony said apologetically. He typed in a couple more words and ended up getting McGee's personal file on the screen instead.

"Opps," Tony said, pressing another button. The file finally popped up on the screen, and Tony sat back into the chair and sighed. Gibbs laughed to himself and turned back to the screen.

"So what do we know about the Lance Corporal?" Gibbs asked.

"We know that his name is Damian Hemingway. He served two tours in Iraq in 2008 and early 2009," Tony read off of the screen.

"But," Ziva interrupted, "he was dishonorably discharged in April 2009 for attacking several members of his team while in the middle of combat."

"Did his commander say why?" Gibbs asked.

"According to the file… 'he attacked his members claiming that they were trying to kill him. When they tried to help and ask what was wrong, he tried to kill them'," Ziva read.

"We need to talk to his commanding officer. What's his name?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh… Commander Paul Johnson," Tony said.

"Where is he now?" Gibbs asked. Tony clicked another link and the Commander's file came up on the screen.

"He is now in Norfolk," Tony said.

"ZIva, your with me. Tony, tell McGee to ask Mr. Hemingway about his commanding officer and about what happened in Iraq… go!" Gibbs ordered.

"Right away boss!" Ziva and Tony said in unison, Ziva grabbed her gun and her pack and rushed to the elevator after her boss.

_Please read and review! _

_ -Yoho81_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, what can you tell us about your time in Iraq?" Tony asked the Lance Corporal as they sat in the conference room in the NCIS headquarters. The Lance Corporal paused. He leaned slightly forward.

"It was living hell," he said.

"Could you go into more detail?" McGee asked. The man glared at him.

"Everywhere we went there were always people trying to kill us," he said. He shook slightly. There was a small window of silence until Tony asked, "Can you tell us about that little fight between you and your team?" The Lance Corporal paused and looked down at his feet. He didn't speak until the fourth time that Tony asked are you alright.

"Nothing happened. The night before I overheard them talking about me. They were saying that I was a third wheel, I was extra weight," he paused, "they talked about getting rid of me."

"So you thought that your team was trying to kill you?" McGee asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Where did you overhear this?" Tony asked.

"In the sleeping cabin," he said.

"Do you think that one of them is the person who is doing this to you?" McGee asked.

"No," he said quickly. He began to mutter under his breath again.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because they're all dead, the killer got to them first," he said simply.

"What can you tell us about Lance Corporal Damian Hemingway?" Gibbs asked. Commander Paul Johnson frowned.

"Why, has he done something wrong?" He asked

"He is convinced that someone is trying to kill him," Gibbs said.

"We were wondering if you knew if someone who would want to kill him," Ziva said. Paul sat back in his chair, holding his hand to his mouth in pure shock. He ran the other hand through his hair, and was silent for a period of time.

"He was a good soldier," he said after a moment of silence. "He was dedicated, careful, and precise. But then while he and a couple other soldiers were walking around camp when a bomb exploded, killing his comrades instantly and gave him a serious head injury."

"Is that when he started behaving strangely?" Ziva asked. The Commander nodded.

"Yeah. He became convinced that the rest of his team was trying to kill him. He came to me the day before he… freaked out… he told me that he saw the rest of the team killing him, and that he was going to take action. I told him that he was insane and he ran off, telling me that I was with them." He paused again. "And I assume that you know what happened next."

"He attacked your team in the middle of combat," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, after that he was kicked out of the core and I never saw him again."

"Do you think that someone from your team would try and kill him?" Ziva asked.

"No, I don't think so. They knew what happened and forgave him. None of them would do something like kill him. They can't."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Because they were all killed in action about a month ago," the Commander said somlemly. Gibbs sat back in his chair and sighed. They were now back at square one. They had nothing. Nothing at all.

The man known as Tony had left about five minutes ago, leaving me alone with the man Tony called McGee. I knew him as the bastard who had killed mama. I sat staring at him with cold eyes, not letting myself slip away back into my dreams. All I could think about was mama and what he had done. Her perfect face covered in blood, a face of agony and pain. I had to wait to carry out my revenge though. If I carried out my plan in the middle of a federal building, I wouldn't make it out the front door. I began to drum my fingers on the table impatiently. If only we could leave… damn. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. If I had to wait any longer, I would explode. I needed to act soon.

_Several hours later…._

"Your turn to watch the nut Probie," Tony said with a smile as he waltzed down the stairs. McGee groaned.

"Tony its midnight, even Gibbs has gone home," McGee said.

"Too bad McGoo, bosses orders," Tony said. McGee sighed and stood up. Tony grabbed his things, smiled at McGee, and walked out the door. McGee made himself walk back up the stairs to the conference room, mumbling and groaning the whole way. He hated working late, he had to feed Jethro and call his sister. He sighed and opened the door.

After hours and hours of waiting, here was my chance. Sweat dripped down my face as I anxiously waited for him to open the door. I carefully lifted the concealed knife in my pocket. I started to tremble with excitement. The door opened.

McGee opened the door and walked inside. To his surprise, the Lance Corporal wasn't there. _Shit, _McGee thought, _Gibbs is going to kill me. _He looked around. He didn't see him. Lance Corporal Damian Hemingway had vanished into thin air. He took out his phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"What the hell is it McGee?" An angry Gibbs answered.

"Uh… boss… he's gone," McGee said.

"Who's gone McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Lance Corporal Damian Hemingway," McGee said.

"What?!" Gibbs exclaimed, "Where the hell is he McGee?"

"I don't know, boss," McGee admitted.

"Damnit McGee," Gibbs said, "hold on I'll be right there."

"Who's gone McGee?"

He didn't hear me from behind the door. I smiled.

"Uh…boss…he's gone."

He had no idea what was happening. I was going to make him pay for what he had done.

"Lance Corporal Damian Hemingway."

I quietly crept towards him, careful not to make a sound.

"I don't know, boss."

Obviously.

"Okay, boss, see you la-" he just managed to get out before I came from behind and stuck my knife into his upper thigh. He let out a small scream before I yanked the knife out and hit him over the head with the handle. He crumpled to the floor, dropping his phone. I could faintly hear his boss calling out his name as I dragged him out of the room and to the elevator. I smiled as the doors closed, my plan soon to be completed. In a matter of hours, he would be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tony stared at the blood that was spilled all over the conference room, knowing deep down that it was McGee's. He stooped down and picked up his phone, left on by the killer. It was still on a call with Gibbs. He sighed and stood back up. He couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt McGee. It was usually him that these things happened too. But to McGoo… these kinds of things never happened. He really couldn't believe it. He glanced over at Abby, who was standing there crying into Gibbs' arms. Tony couldn't stand to look, so he turned away. _Damnit McGee, you better be okay, _Tony not only thought but prayed

Ziva solemnly took another picture of the spatters of blood on the carpet. She took another picture of the door handle with a bloody hand print on it. She turned and took a picture of a faint foot print on the carpet. _Snap! _She sighed. Why did this happen? Why, why, why?

"Why McGee Gibbs?" Abby said, tears pouring down her face.

"Abbs, it's okay," Gibbs said, trying to comfort her.

"Your just saying that to make me feel better!" Abby said.

"No I'm not, he's going to be fine Abbs," Gibbs said.

"I hope your right Gibbs," Abby said, sniffling.

"I hope I am too, Abbs, I hope I am too," Gibbs said quietly.

McGee woke up in a dark room, his head and his leg throbbing. He could hardly remember what had happened. All he could recall was he had been talking to Gibbs, and then he had felt a sharp pain in his leg and then on his head. He blinked slowly and tried to focus. After a couple minutes, his eyes adjusted, and he looked around. To his surprise, he was in the new apartment building on 42nd street. He had driven by it every day on the way to work. It wasn't even done yet. He looked to the right and saw the unfinished windows that let in a miniscule amount of light. To the left, there was only grey dry wall waiting to be painted. There was nothing else in the room except for the lone chair that McGee was sitting on. He tried to stand, but immediately his leg gave way and forced him to sit down. When he tried to move his arms, he found that he could only move one, the other had some sort of restraint on it. He yanked it, and felt that it was attached to something. When he looked down at his feet, he found that on the healthy leg, there was a chain attached, running behind him. McGee could only assume that it was attached to whatever his arm was attached to. He then looked down at his other leg, wondering why he could not stand. McGee felt like he was going to be sick. Blood was seeping from a wound in the upper thigh, most likely a stab wound. He felt his stomach toss and turn. He had seen some pretty sickening things at his time at NCIS. He had seen tissue from a human sprayed all over the walls of a hotel room. He had seen people shot, stabbed, blugened and poisoned. He had seen bombs go off and terorrists attempt to kill. He had seen so much blood at a crime scene that he had assumed that he was used to it by now. After all, he had been working at NCIS for a good six years. But, he had never seen himself bleed like this. That was his blood on the floor, not some random persons that he didn't even know. That thought alone made himself feel sick.

Euphoria, utter euphoria is what I felt at this moment. I watched him attempt to stand then fall back into his throne helpless. His blood was on the floor, not mama's or mine, his. That made me feel great.

There was a ringing sound coming from the back of the room again. I picked up his phone and stared at the number. Great, it was Gibbs again. It was now the fifth time he had called in an hour. The bastard had only been gone for about two. I sighed, and casually hung up without even bothering to answer it. Didn't he get that he would never see… uh… McGee again? I was sure that was his name. But, what was the bother. He wouldn't be alive much longer, I didn't even want to know his name. There, it was gone. What was his name again? That's right, I don't know. I laughed. The phone rang again. I might as well pick it up. I looked at the number. Tony, hm, oh well, at least it wasn't Gibbs.

"C'mon Probie, pick up," Tony thought out loud. This was the tenth time he had called to know if McGee was still alive. The phone rang again. And again. And again. He was about to hang up when his prayers were answered.

"Hello…" came the voice over the phone.

"McGee," Tony said extra loud so Gibbs would here, "is that you?"

"Tony…?" McGee asked, his voice sounding weak and quiet.

"Yeah Probie it's me. What the hell happened?" Tony asked. Ziva was running to her computer, and attempting to trace it.

"I can't remember," McGee said.

"McGee you need to remember," Tony said. He could've sworn he heard a laugh in the backround.

"Tony… I honestly can't remember," McGee said. Tony heard a slight sob come from the other side of the phone.

"It's alright Probie, can you tell me where you are?" Tony asked.

"I-I can't he'll kill me…" McGee said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"He'll kill m-" McGee was then cut off midsentence. Tony heard him cry out in pain.

"Probie!" Tony yelled.

"You're not going to see him again," there came a new voice over the speaker.

"Who the hell is this?" Tony asked.

"Damian," he said.

"What the hell have you done?" Tony asked.

"He killed my mama… and my entire team," the Lance Corporal yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He took something from me… he tried to kill me. He killed my friends and family. They were all I had! Now, I'm going to take something from him. He's going to have to die, I'm sorry," the Lance Corporal said, then hung up.

"Dammit! A couple more seconds and I would have had him!" Tony heard Ziva yell. Tony didn't pay attention to the rest of what she said. He just sank to the floor and ran his hand through his hair. Deep down, he knew that the Lance Corporal was going to kill him soon. The worst thing was, they had no idea where the hell McGee was. He just hoped that where ever he is, they were going to find him. Hopefully alive. Tony really hoped they found him alive.

_Where the hell are you, Probie? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Abby sat on the floor of her lab, cradling her hippo "Burt" in her arms. The hugged him, and he farted as he usually did when one hugged him hard enough. Abby felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. McGee was gone, his blood spilled all over the floor. He was out there somewhere in the hands of an insane maniac. She was scared, scared that her Timmy would never come back. Gibbs had said that everything was going to be fine, but she had a feeling that he was saying that to make her feel better. She also knew that sitting here wouldn't help at all. She knew he was still alive, and she would not let another friend die. She didn't think she could take it. She wiped the tear from her eye and stood up.

"Alright guys," she said to computers, "you need to do into overtime. We need to find Timmy and we need to find him fast. No more crying. Don't you give me that look. We have to find Timmy or you are all going to be sorry." Abby stiffened up. "Have my made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah!" Abby said, jumping. "Gibbs, you know I hate it when you just walk in like that." Gibbs smiled.

"What've you got?" Gibbs asked his customary question.

"Nothing good," Abby said, running over to one of her many computers. "There is a confirmation that the blood belongs to McGee…" she said, trailing off.

"Any of it the attackers?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Abby said, "oh Gibbs!" She said, running over and hugging him, "you are going to find him, right?"

"Of course we are Abby," Gibbs said, "we need your help though."

"Right," she said, releasing Gibbs, "I don't really have anything else… yet."

"Good work Abbs," Gibbs said, handing her a Caf-Pow. Abby looked at him, and gave him a small smile. She hugged Gibbs again and went back to her work. Gibbs smiled and left the forensic expert to her work.

McGee slumped against the wall, moaning. There was now a new gash in his arm, and it burned. He couldn't move. He was in so much pain that every breath he took he winced. When he had screamed while on the phone with Tony, his attacker had rammed the knife into his shoulder, causing him to yell. Blood was still trickling out. The third wound had come about 10 minutes ago. The Lance Corporal had come in and slashed the knife across his right arm, saying 'you need to suffer you son of a bitch'. McGee had sat there, motionless, not saying a word. After a couple seconds, the man had grown bored and left to McGee's relief. He now sat there, trying to figure out how the Lance Corporal had come to the conclusion that McGee had killed him team and mother. No matter how smart Tony said McGee was, he could not think of how he had thought of that. It made no sense.

"Get away!" I yelled. I grabbed my hair with my hands and I screamed. The agony was unbearable. The euphoria I had felt such a short time ago had vanished as soon as I had left the room. I heard my voice calling out in my head, yelling die, die, die at my team. They were all scared and confused. They begged for me not to kill them. I ignored them. I watched helplessly as I killed my whole team right before my eyes.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing my shoe at the wall. I was screaming and calling out. My agony could be heard all over the DC area. I was in so much pain that I couldn't stand it. Then the worst image came into my head. Mama was there, sitting on the couch, watching the TV. The Broncos, her favorite football team. She turned to me and asked what was wrong. Then I stood and ran from the room, screaming something. Mama had a worried look on her face, pain. I began to cry. She went to follow me, and the image went away. I fell to the floor, and I cried.

McGee tried to undo the bonds again. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful. _Damn, I wish Ziva would have taught me how to pick handcuffs _McGee thought. He twisted around, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. He saw his phone lying on the floor a short way away. If only he could reach. He stretched out his arm, nearly crying out from the pain. Despite his efforts, it was just out of his reach. He sighed and sat back in his chair. He prayed that Gibbs would find him soon, because he thought he was going to bleed out soon.

_Where are you Gibbs?_

"Please tell me you have something!" Gibbs said as he entered the bull pen.

"Nothing yet," Tony said quietly.

"What did you get from the search David?" Gibbs asked.

"The man called from a five mile radius down town that is under construction," ZIva said. "We couldn't get any closer because he hung up too fast."

"How long will it take to search the area?" Gibbs asked.

"Several hours," Ziva said, "maybe longer." Gibbs cursed.

"McGee doesn't have that long," Gibbs said. He walked away. Tony sighed and sat back in his chair, eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"Boss, wait!" Tony said, jumping up and running after his boss.

"What Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"When the Lance Corporal called, I noticed something," Tony said.

"What did you notice, DINozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"In the background, I heard construction noises," Tony said.

"It's in a construction zone DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I know. But, there was also a helicopter in the background," Tony said, getting excited.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"When the call was made, the news was showing the traffic report over a section in down town that was under construction. It was a apartment building that was being built. It is an old grey building downtown."

"Do you think he's there?" Gibbs asked.

"It's worth a shot boss," Tony said. Gibbs patted him on the back and walked back to the bull pen.

"Ziva, call for back up. We're going to need it. Both of you, bring a bullet proof vests and your weapons. Tony get the truck," Gibbs ordered, then glanced around. "Let's go!"

"On it boss!" They said at the same time, running to do what he said.

_We're coming McGee, hold on, _Tony thought as he ran into the elevator, right before the doors slid shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I couldn't help but look out the window, checking for them. The bastard said it was only a matter of time before they came, I he wasn't lying. I glanced down the street. There was nothing. Looking the other way I saw a helicopter hovering over the building. I cursed and ran from the window. I couldn't help but wonder if it had seen me.

Gibbs speed down the road, ignoring the honks and cursing from the other drivers. Tony cluched the seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. Even Ziva looked a little green. Gibbs smiled slightly. He took another turn, causing Tony to slide into the window.

"You okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine boss, thanks for asking," Tony said, sitting back up. Gibbs smiled.

I saw the cars drive up to the front of the building, sirens screaming. It made my head hurt. I saw them walk out, guns drawn. I saw the one with the spiky hair, the woman, and the gray haired man. I stared at them as they ran to the door and disappeared into the entrance. I felt my heart leap. I was scared. They might kill me. They couldn't, no, not without seeing him die.

_But do we have to kill him?_

_Of course we do, why would you even ask?_

_Well… does he need to die? Why don't we run and away, we don't end up in the morgue._

_Because, what about mama?_

_She's dead there's nothing we can do._

_What about avenging her?_

_Do you really think killing someone will make her happy?_

_Yes it will._

_I don't think so._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _"Shut up!" I found myself screaming. He looked confused.

"That's it!" I yelled, "your dead!" I saw his face take a paniced expression. I smiled. I pulled the knife from my back pocket. "This is going to be fun," I said before I ran at him, tears streaming down my face.

Tony kicked yet another door down and shouting, "NCIS!" He walked inside, gun out. The SWAT team poured into the room and began to search it. Tony sighed and lowered his weapon. He didn't stick around to hear all of the various 'clears!' from the men. He knew it was another dud. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"We didn't find anything sir," one of the men reported.

"Alright, move on to the next room," Tony said. The man nodded and ordered the rest of them to follow suit. He then heard something that he would not forget for the rest of his life. There was a horrible scream coming from a room down the hall. Tony knew who it belonged to. _Shit, _Tony thought, running down the hall. He picked up his phone and called Gibbs, who was on another floor.

"Boss!" Tony said, slowing to a stop as he neared the door.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I found him," Tony said.

"Stay there I'm coming!" Gibbs yelled. He hung up. Tony sighed again and braced himself. He let out a grunt as he kicked the door down.

"NCIS, don't move!" He yelled.

My knife was pressed against his throat, not hard enough to kill him though. I heard him on the other side of the door. I heard him as he shut his phone and kicked the door down.

"NCIS, don't move!" He yelled. I panicked.

"No! You… you don't…move or… or… he's dead!" I yelled. Sweat dripped down my face. He gave a signal to someone outside, and then turned his attention back to me.

"Drop it!" He yelled. I pointed my knife at him.

"You drop it!" I screamed.

"Drop the knife or I will shoot!" He yelled.

"No! You try to shoot me… he's dead!" I shouted back, pressing the knife to his throat. He groaned. Worry crossed the spiky haired man's face.

"Put it down now," he said calmly.

"No," I replied. The man tried to come closer. "No! Not another move or he's dead!" I yelled.

"Put it down now!" He yelled.

"No! You… you put your weapon down now or he's dead!" I yelled. He didn't budge.

"Put it down!" I yelled. He looked at the man, and he slowly put his gun down.  
"Shut… shut the door!" I said, pointing at the door with my knife. He began to back up slowly, eyes still locked on me. He shut the door slowly, eyes never leaving my gaze. The door clicked shut.

Gibbs ran down the hallway, Ziva on his six, hoping that Tony had not been stupid and gone in without him. His gut on the other hand, told him that he was wrong. They turned down the corridor, and found that the SWAT team that was with Tony was standing outside the door.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent DiNozzo went inside without us," one of them explained, "he said he could handle it. A minute before you showed up, he walked to the door and shut it. No idea why." Gibbs cursed and went up to the door.

"You happy?" Tony asked, "my boss is most likely there by now and he is most likely pissed off. So unless you put your weapon down and let Probie go, he won't have a reason to shoot you."

"Shut up!" The Lance Corporal yelled.

"I'm just saying," Tony said.

"Tony… just listen to him please…" came a voice, Probie's voice.

"C'mon McGoo, since when have I listened to complete psycho-paths?" Tony asked.

"Both of you shut up!" The Lance Corporal yelled, "you… sit down over there," he ordered, gesturing with the knife to a old chair propped up against the wall. Tony looked at him with hatred in his eyes, and did what he asked. The Lance Corporal then loosened the grip on McGee. He pulled the knife away from his throat and began to walk over to Tony. He saw his chance. He lunged at the gun on the floor only a few feet away. The Lance Corporal noticed this and dived at the gun too. Tony hit the floor hard, and took a desperate leap forward. His head smashed into the Lance Corporals and they both cried out in pain. Tony rolled over to the side and lunged at the gun again. The Lance Corporal still sat on the floor, cradling his head. He suddenly lunged at Tony, sticking the knife out. Tony felt the blade pierce his shoulder. Blood began to poor out. But he had the gun. It only took him a second to flip around and fire.

"MAMA!" He heard the Lance Corporal scream and a thud as something fell to the floor. Tony looked up. He was on the ground, motionless. McGee was slumped over in his chair. _No, _Tony thought, _not you McGee. _

"Probie no!" He screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Gibbs heard the gunshot, and feared the worst. He gave the SWAT team and Ziva the signal, and counted down from three. He counted down with his fingers 3…2…1… "NCIS!" Gibbs shouted as he burst through the door into the room. One of the SWAT members gasped. Lance Corporal Damian Hemingway was on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. He saw more blood strewn across the room, he assumed it was the Lance Corporals. But then his eyes fell on McGee.

"Boss, boss call 9-1-1!" Gibbs heard Tony yell. His phone was already up to his ear.

"Ziva, check if Hemingway is still alive, you guys make sure the room is secure," Gibbs ordered. The leader of the SWAT team nodded and then told his team to follow Gibbs' orders. They obliged. Ziva ran over to Hemingway's still form.

"He has a pulse," Ziva said. Gibbs nodded. He shut his phone and ran over to McGee and Tony.

"You alright DiNozzo?" He asked.

"No," Tony said, "damnit!" He fell back to the floor. Blood was coming out of his shoulder. Ziva ran over to him and put pressure on the wound. Gibbs turned towards his junior field agent.

"McGee, McGee can you hear me?" Gibbs asked in a hushed voice. No response.

"McGee can you hear me?" He asked again. No response.

"McGee can you hear me?" He asked again, his voice rising. No response. Gibbs grew scared and checked his pulse. He felt one, but it was faint.

"Clear!" Gibbs heard the SWAT team shout.

"Clear!" Two other groups yelled.

"Clear!" Gibbs swore that every member of that team had yelled 'clear!' at least twice.

"Damnit, they never shut up, do they?" Tony said. Ziva let out a small laugh.

"We do that too Tony," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but we stop after a while," he said as another person yelled out 'clear!' Ziva laughed. Gibbs smiled too. He heard the sirens from below raging loudly. He called Ziva over to pick the locks on the chains that held McGee to the wall. She did so with speed and precision. There were shouts as the paramedics rushed in, taking the Lance Corporal away first, then McGee. A couple of them went back for Tony, who refused four times before being made to go by Gibbs. Ziva and Gibbs ran after the paramedics who carried McGee, and they hoped into the ambulance. They rode in silence, both sharing the same feeling of worry that the other did.

"What do we got?" Dr. Manson O'Leiy asked one of the paramedics as they rushed a man into the emergency room.

"His name is special agent Timothy McGee. We picked him up about ten minutes ago in that new apartment building downtown. Multiple stab wounds, a gash on his neck and shoulder," one of the paramedics said.

"Take him to surgery, see if any organs are damaged. Be sure not to make anything worse when you cut. I'll be there in a moment," Dr. O'Leiy said as he branched off from the other workers. He went to the other room where another man was sitting. He was obviously angry.

"Uh… special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" The doctor asked. The agent looked up.

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. O'Leiy asked.

"Fine," he said quickly, "how's McGee?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine," he said.

"Alright," the doctor said, "you have a small stab wound on your right shoulder. Nothing serious, you will have to have some stitches but…" Tony cut him off.

"Is McGee okay?" He asked.

"He's in surgery right now, but he's going to be okay," the doctor said. The agent sighed in relief.

"Alright, Doc, you can start now," he said with a smile on his face. The doctor nodded and began to do his job. Tony smiled and stared off into space, happy that Probie was going to be alright.

Gibbs and Ziva sat in the waiting room of Bethesda Hospital, waiting for new on McGee. The Doctor had told them half an hour ago that McGee had gone into surgery and if it went well, he was going to make a full recovery. Relief had spread through them like wildfire. All they had to do now was wait to see if it had been successful. They sat there, waiting, attempting to act like they were patient and controlled people. If you knew Gibbs, you would know that he was not a patient man. Ziva was not the most patient woman. They sat there, listening to the hustle of the hospital waiting room. Babbies crying, people crying. Some were waiting like them for results on a test. There was a father sitting in the corner, waiting for the doctor to tell him about his newborn son. It was diving Ziva insane.

"Gibbs, how much longer is this going to take?" Ziva asked with exasperation in her voice.

"I don't know David," Gibbs answered. Ziva let out a loud breath of air as the leaned back into her chair. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She drummed the armrest, annoyed. Ziva then realized something. She hated hospitals. After another ten minutes, ZIva wanted to scream. She _really _hated hospitals.

"I really hate hospitals," Ziva said out loud.

"That makes two of us, David," Gibbs said.

"And that makes three of us, boss," came a voice from the hallway.

"Tony!" Ziva said, running up and giving him a hug. He winced slightly but returned it. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," Tony said. He looked around, and frowned, "I thought Abby would be here by now. Where is she?" Gibbs wanted to slap the back of his own head.

"Gibbs, why didn't you call me right away?" Abby asked angrily as she marched into the hospital waiting room.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was okay and that he was out of surgery before I called you," Gibb said. She stared at him, eyes narrowed. Then she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You still should have called," she said, hugging Gibbs. "Omi gosh Tony are you okay?" Abby asked, releasing Gibbs and running towards him. Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Abby," Tony said. After a few moments Tony said, "Uh… Abbs, you're hurting my shoulder." Abby's hands flew to her mouth.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Abby asked, and then hugged him again. This continued for another couple seconds, until she let him go, spinning in a circle so her short braids flew around her head.

"Where's Timmy?" She asked after looking around the room for just a moment.

"He's in surgery, Abby," Ziva said. Abby's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Is… is he okay?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Gibbs said nothing. Abby began to full out cry. Tony walked over and hugged her.

"He's just fine Abbs," he whispered.

"He better be," Abby said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tony smiled.

"Uh… is this the family of Timothy McGee?" A doctor asked quietly as he walked into the room.

"Something like that," Gibbs said, showing his badge.

"Right," the doctor said, "uh… the doctor would like me to inform you that Mr. McGee is all right and the surgery went well. He's awake now, so you can see him if you like."

"We need no invitation," Abby said, running down the hallway, disappearing out of sight. She came back right away, confused. "Where's his room?" She asked. Gibbs smiled and followed the doctor and Abby down the hallway to see his fallen agent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He couldn't really remember what had happened before he blacked out. He remembered feeling tired; he remembered pain, and Tony. Damnit. McGee knew deep down that Tony had probably gotten hurt or something. He wanted to smile but his mouth wouldn't move. His whole body ached. He opened his eyes, and light flooded into his vision. It made his eyes ache. He woke up to a head ache and his whole body throbbing. He blinked once slowly, and tried to focus. He blinked again, and felt something fall on top of him.

"McGee! Omi gosh are you okay? Gibbs called and said that you were in the hospital and… and… oh McGee!" He heard Abby say as she embraced him.

"Hey Abby," he said, his voice cracking, "I'm okay. I promise."

"What did he do to you? Omi gosh McGee I am never letting you out of my sight again!" She said. She started to cry. He wanted to pat her on the back or comfort her but he couldn't move. He smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Abby," McGee said softly. Abby wiped her gloved hand across her face. She let go of him for a moment and then leapt back on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony, Ziva and Gibbs standing in the corner of the room laughing slightly. Trying to smile was one of the hardest things that McGee had to do in his whole life.

Tony had never seen one of his friends this badly hurt since Gibb's Hiatus a while ago. That had been gut wrenching. McGee looked terrible. Someone had gone into in NCIS, abducted an agent, and left with no one noticing. No witnesses. The only way they had known was when he didn't show up in the morning and someone had bothered to check surveillance. They had seen him dragging him towards a car some woman was trying to open. Then the car speed off. Tony had called to check if that was him. Tony shut his eyes and blocked the memory from his mind. He was okay now, that bastard was lying dead and he was never going to watch that happen again.

"That was when that weirdo leapt at me with the knife," Tony said, making a leaping motion with his arms. "That's when it happened. That is how I got this sling on Probie."

"That's great Tony," McGee said.

"I know," Tony said, "I'm a fantastic story teller, huh McGoo?"

"Sure," McGee said. Tony made a hurt look on his face.

"I don't like that sarcastic tone McSnarky," Tony said, "I'm hurt."

"I really ment it."

"There's that tone again McGee."

"You sound like my mother."

"No, McGee, I am your father," Tony said with a deep voice. He immediately began to crack up.

"Where is that from exactly?" Ziva asked.

"Oh c'mon David, Star Wars ,you know. Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker," Tony said. Ziva looked confused.

"C'mon Ziva!" Tony said, "don't tell me you havn't see Star Wars?"

"Wait," she said, "I think I have. Is it the one with the short little green man named… named… Goda or something?"

"That's Yoda."

"Whatever!" Ziva said with frustration. McGee smiled. It was nice to be back.

McGee lay there motionless. He couldn't sleep. He ached all over, and he hated the feeling. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall on the other side of the room. It read midnight. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He looked at the clock again, 12:02. Time was passing like a snail. Again, he returned to his first position. The IV on his arm hurt like hell, and he wished that he was back home and back at work with everyone. He sighed and began to drum his fingers on the bed. At least this would all be over soon. He looked back over at the clock, and again at the ceiling. McGee really hated hospitals.


End file.
